


Come fly with me

by TLen



Category: Mit Herz und Handschellen (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 11:13:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11645406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLen/pseuds/TLen
Summary: Liebe ist, wenn er deinen Wunsch erfüllt, bevor du ihn ausgesprochen hast.





	Come fly with me

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen. Vielen Dank an Lady Charena fürs Beta.

 

War es der Instinkt eines Polizisten, der aufs leiseste Geräusch in seiner Umgebung reagierte; das Gespür des Liebhabers, wenn sein Schatz nach Hause kam; oder purer Zufall: Leo Kraft vermochte es nicht zu sagen. Fakt war jedenfalls, dass er genau in dem Moment aus dem Schlaf aufwachte, als ein Schlüssel in der Haustür umgedreht wurde. 

Er hörte, wie die Tür leise wieder geschlossen wurde und wusste, dass es nur Bernd sein konnte, der nach fünf Tagen Abwesenheit, in denen er einen Jumbojet voller Passagiere nach Australien und zurück geflogen hatte, endlich nach Hause kam. Zwar besaß Nina nach ihrem Auszug immer noch einen Schlüssel, aber sie wäre auch um diese nächtliche Stunde weitaus weniger rücksichtsvoll in sein Haus gekommen. Außerdem erkannte er die Schritte seines Liebsten genau.

In der Stille der Nacht lauschte Leo auf jedes Geräusch und malte in Gedanken die passenden Bilder dazu. Räder, die über den Dielenboden kratzten, als Bernd seinen Trolley abstellte. Das leise Rascheln von Stoff, als er seine Uniformjacke an den Haken hängte. Das Quietschen der Sohlen, als er seine Schuhe auszog.

Dann näherten sich leise Schritte der Treppe, stiegen vorsichtig im Dunkeln nach oben. Als die Tür zum Schlafzimmer sachte aufgezogen wurde, rührte Leo sich nicht. Es würde weitaus schöner sein, Bernd zu begrüßen, wenn er erst einmal zu ihm unter die Decke geschlüpft war. Die Tür wurde genauso leise wieder geschlossen, dann hörte Leo wie diejenige zum Badezimmer aufging und kurz danach die Dusche angestellt wurde. Er stellte sich vor, wie das Wasser über Bernds nackte Haut perlte, wie er Hände voller Duschgel über seinen Körper gleiten ließ und Leos Atem beschleunigte sich.

Geschätzte fünf Minuten später stoppte das Wasser und kurz darauf kam Bernd wieder ins Schlafzimmer. Leo konnte das Duschgel riechen, als Bernd nackt ins Bett schlüpfte. Er bemühte sich, sich ruhig wie möglich zu atmen. Bernd legte seine Arme vorsichtig um Leo und kuschelte sich an dessen Rücken.

Leo bewegte sich so schnell, dass Bernd nur erschrocken aufschreien konnte, als Leo sich mit einem Ruck auf ihn rollte. „Kriege ich keinen Begrüßungskuss, Herr Fabrius“, sagte er mit gespielter Empörung. Die Hände rechts und links von Bernds Kopf aufgestützt, die Knie an beiden Seiten von Bernds Hüften platziert, beugte Leo sich herab und küsste seinen Freund hart und fordernd.

„Ich dachte, du schläfst“, verteidigte sich Bernd, als Leo ihn wieder zu Atem kommen ließ. 

„Fühlt sich das etwa an wie Schlafen?“, fragte Leo und glitt mit seiner ganzen Länge über seinen Freund. Er war in dem Moment hart gewesen, als die Haustür ins Schloss fiel. Nun stieß er auffordernd gegen Bernds Hüfte.

Bernd, selbst erregt, wie Leo bereist bemerkt hatte, als Bernd sich an ihn kuschelte, stöhnte auf und spreizte seine Beine. Seine Hände krallten sich in Leos Hintern, zogen seinen Geliebten fester auf sich. „Mach ihn mir rein, Leo“, bat er heißer. „Mach ihn mir sofort rein.“

Mit geübten Griff langte Leo über Bernds Kopf hinweg zur Nachttischschublade.

///

„Du hast mir so gefehlt“, sagte Bernd später, als er sich befriedigt in Leos Arme kuschelte. 

„Und du mir erst“, erwiderte sein Freund. „Weißt du wie groß und einsam so ein Doppelbett ist, wenn man alleine darin schläft.“

„Genauso groß und einsam, wie ein Hotelzimmer, wenn man alleine darin schläft“, entgegnete Bernd. 

„Na hoffentlich hast du auch alleine darin geschlafen und nicht mit einem Purser, einem Strandboy oder deinem Co-Piloten“, sagte Leo halb im Scherz, halb im Ernst.

„Du bist doch nicht etwa eifersüchtig?“, fragte Bernd zurück. „Ich habe tatsächlich mit meinem Co-Piloten geschlafen.“

„Was?“ Leo schoss halb hoch.

„Beruhige dich, der ist 50, hat eine Glatze und Bauchansatz und ist so was von hetero. Die hatten keine Einzelzimmer im Hotel frei und er schnarcht ganze Regenwälder zusammen. Ich konnte kaum schlafen und hatte solche Sehnsucht nach dir.“ Er küsste Leo zärtlich und drückte ihn ins Kissen zurück. 

„Kannst du nicht“, begann Leo, doch er hielt abrupt inne.

„Was?“, fragte Bernd.

„Nichts“, sagte Leo hastig.

„Du hast doch was.“

„Es ist nichts, vergiss es.“

Bernd richtete sich auf, knipste die Nachttischlampe an und musterte Leo fragend. „Du hast doch was, spuck’s aus.“

Leo schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf, sagte aber schließlich: „Ich wollte gerade sagen, kannst du dich nicht für kürzere Strecken einteilen lassen, dass du nicht immer so lange weg bist.“ Er hob die Hände in einer beschwichtigenden Geste, als er Bernds empörten Gesichtsausdruck sah. „Himmel, ich klinge schon wie Thorsten. Vergiss es einfach. Bitte.“

Bei der Erwähnung des Namens von Leos Ex-Lebensgefährten war Bernd sichtlich zusammengezuckt. Nun funkelte er Leo böse an. „Du verlangst von mir, dass ich meinen Beruf aufgebe? Nur weil du nicht ein paar Tage alleine schlafen kannst und deine Eifersucht nicht im Zaum hast?“

„Bitte vergiss es“, sagte Leo, um Beschwichtigung bemüht. „Es war Blödsinn. Schieb’s auf den Sexentzug der letzten Tage. Ich hab’s nicht so gemeint. Ich würde nie von dir verlangen, dass du deinen Beruf aufgibst. Ich würd’s ja mit meinem auch nicht tun.“

„Du bist wirklich unmöglich, Leo Kraft“, sagte Bernd.

Leo streckte bittend die Hände nach ihm aus. „Verzeih mir.“

Bernd schlug die Hände weg. „Wirklich unmöglich“, wiederholte er. Dann konnte er seine böse Miene nicht mehr aufrechterhalten und musste lachen. „Du kannst einem wirklich jede Überraschung verderben:“

„Überraschung?“ Leo blinzelte Bernd verwirrt an. Nun verstand er überhaupt nichts mehr. Eben war sein Freund noch so sauer gewesen, dass Leo fast fürchtete, er würde weitere einsame Nächte in einem zu großen Bett verbringen müssen, obwohl Bernd in München war. Und nun strahlte sein Freund plötzlich übers ganze Gesicht.

„Ja“, sagte Bernd. „Überraschung. Ich wollte dir morgen bei einem romantischen Frühstück im Bett sagen, dass dies mein letzter Australien-Flug war. Ab sofort werde ich auf den Mittelmeerrouten eingesetzt. Malta, Zypern, die griechischen Inseln. Das heißt zwar nicht, dass ich nicht mal vertretungsweise wieder Langstrecke übernehmen muss, aber die meisten Flüge starten hier am Morgen, am Abend bin ich zurück.“ Er lächelte. „Ich werde also die meisten Nächte in diesem Bett verbringen.“ Er grinste „Obwohl ich bezweifle, dass ich da mehr Schlaf finde als mit Meier nebenan.“

Leo war sprachlos. „Du... du hast…“, stotterte er.

„Ja, du Stoffel, ich habe aus familiären Gründen um eine andere Diensteinteilung gebeten.“ Bernd beugte sich herab und küsste die Träne weg, die in Leos Augenwinkel schimmerte. Dann löschte er das Licht und kuschelte sich wieder in die Arme seines Schatzes.

„Aber“, sagte Leo leise. „Du liebst doch das Fliegen so. Du schwärmst doch immer von der Freiheit über den Wolken und so weiter.“

„Die habe ich auch, wenn ich nur drei Stunden übers Mittelmeer fliege statt zehn über den indischen Ozean“, erwiderte Bernd. „Und Sydney oder Rio sind allein nicht halb so schön, wie mit dir.“ Er küsste sich über Leos Gesicht, bis er beim Mund angekommen war. Nach einem langen, liebevollen Kuss fuhr er fort. „Ich möchte dort mit dir unsere Urlaube verbringen, wundervolle Tage und heiße Nächte. Aber für den Alltag reicht mir das Mittelmeer völlig.“

Er rollte sich über Leo und rieb sich an ihn. Leos Körper reagierte sofort. Immerhin hatten sie fünf einsame Nächte aufzuholen. Er drückte Bernd fester an sich und streichelte den Rücken herab, bis seine Finger in die Pospalte wanderten.

Bernd rieb sich erneut gegen Leo, dann leckte er seine raue Wange, wie immer mit Drei-Tage-Stoppelbart, hinauf bis zum Ohr und wisperte. „Come fly with me, Baby.“

Ende


End file.
